Come Back To Me
by AsandCastle103
Summary: This story is about JO and the MRU. Hope you Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Only going to be a short chapter.**

"Jo your early."Steve said, as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, well I was up early enough."she replied.

"You okay?"Mike asked,

"Fine."she said.

"Anyone want a coffee?"Steve asked, to break the awkward silence.

"Yes please." Mike said, standing up.

"No thanks. Makes me want to throw up."Jo replied, screwing her face up in disgust.

"Äre you absolutely sure you are okay?"Steve pestered.

"I'm fine. Just drop it Steve."Jo snapped, walking into the change rooms.

"Is she okay? I know it has been nearly three months since Adam left her."Mike said.

"I know she has taken it hard."he replied, rubbing his head.

"I am in the room you know."she said, startling them both.

"Sorry, but it's true."Mike said.

"Do you have to rub it in? So what, he left me. Big deal."she said, checking over what they needed for the day.

"I think you need to take some time off, to clear your head." Steve said, standing up.

"No. I am not taking time off."she said. "I am going for a walk. Don't even bother following me."

**Outside in the carpark.**

_'God I am so going to throttle him_."Jo thought as she crossed the carpakr back to the hospital.

What she didn't hear was the screeching of an oncoming car. Before she knew it she was on the ground, unconcious.

**I know it is only a short chapter. I bet you guys hate cliffhangers. I will update soon. :)**


	2. Coma

"Jo! Come on!"Adam yelled, as he ran over to Jo's lifeless body. "Come on, wake up."

**At HQ**

"Hello? Adam! Whoa slow down! What! Yeah okay I'm coming down now. Bye."Steve said, hanging up.

"What was that about?"Mike asked.

"Jo's been hit by a car. A hit and run."Steve said, as they both grabbed the lift down to the ED.

**In the ED**

"Frank. What's happening?"Mike asked.

"Vlasek. She hasn't woken up yet. "Frank said, giving Mike the chart that held her vitals on it.

"We are ready to move her up to ICU."Claire said, as they rolled Jo's still lifeless body towards the elevator.

**Up at ICU**

"Steve, go home and get some sleep. She is in a coma, she won't be awake for a while. If something changes I will ring you."Gabby said, patting him on the shoulder.

" I can't leave her now Gab."he said, standing up and hugging his girlfriend.

"I will stay with her, just go home and get some sleep and then come back when you are refreshed."she said, as they walked towards the door.

"Fine. But you call me if there is any sign of her waking up."Steve said, kissing Gabby on the lips.

"I will, dont worry. Bye."she said, as she sat down to read a magazine.

**20 mins later**

"Nurse Jaegar, I have the blood test results."Claire said, walking through the door and handing her the results from pathology.

"Thanks Claire, go home and get some rest."she said, as the young nurse walked out.

"Hey Steve. Yeah she is doing ok. No she hasn't woken up. I just got the blood test results from earlier. Yeah. Jo is 3 and half months pregnant. Yeah I know. OK. See you soon." Gabby said, hanging up. "Why didn't you tell us before you silly bugger.

"Gabby, why is Adam here?"he asked, as he walked out of the elevator with her.

"Well he is the father of her child. I'm not sure if she will even keep the baby. Who knows how long she will be in the coma. Probably the full nine months of the pregnancy."Gabby said, sitting him down.

"Please don't say that. I am hoping that she will wake up a couple of weeks or even days."Steve said.

"Nope. The doctor said that she will be in the coma for the full nine months of the pregnancy."Gabby said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah. Maybe."he replied, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead.


	3. Wake Up

**3 months later**

"Hey Steve, how is she doing?"Mike asked as he walked through the door of Jo's room.

"There has been a slight change, they think that she may wake up in the next few hours. They're not sure yet."Steve replied, as they walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"How is the baby doing?"he asked.

"Yeah, really good. There have been no problems. When Jo wakes up they will tell her. I bet she will freak." he replied, sitting down.

"True."Mike said. "Has Adam been to visit her?"

"Yeah, a few times. Apparently he wants to be a part of the baby's life and Jo's."Steve said, as they caught the lift upstairs to HQ.

"If I was in Jo's positon. Hopefully never. I would never let them back into their lives."Mike said, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, you have point."Steve said, starting on yesterday's paperwork.

**Few hours later**

"Come on Jo. We need you."Steve said, talking to her. He felt her hadn shift and he knew that she was waking up.

"Come on. Open your eyes." he urged, as the doctors came swarming in.

"Right. You can come closer now. She might be a little tired still but I think you should be the one to tell her that she is having a baby." the doctor said, ushering Steve forward.

"Hey. How do you feel?"He asked, as he took his position next to her again.

"Yeah alright."Jo replied, her voice sounding raspy.

"Look Jo, I have something that I need to tell you. And I know that you are going to freak." Steve started.

"What is it Steve?" she asked.

"Okay, I am just going to come right out and say it. Your having a baby."he said.

"I am."she said

"Yes, you are. Why are you happy about it?" he asked.

"Well yeah sort of. I could already tell that I was pregnant. You know the morning when I was sick and didn't want coffee. I had been having morning sickness. And I thought I just had the flu."she said.

"Yeah well, Adam wants to be part of your life and the baby's life." he said, holding her hand again.

"Yeah, well. No. He won't be. I can be a single mum."she replied.

"Yeah. And I will support you all the way through. I will make sure you have everything you need and I will also make sure that Adam pays the child support he has too."he said.

"Thanks Steve. Now go home and get some sleep. And also shower. You stink."she said, holding her nose.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. I will let Mike know you are awake." Steve said, standing up.

"Too late. He already knows. How you feeling?" Mike asked Jo.

"Yeah feeling better. But I'm tired." she replied, barely covering a yawn.

"Yeah well we will leave you alone to get some sleep. We will be back in the morning."he said, as they both left.

Soon after Jo was fast asleep.


	4. Appointments and Revenge

**1 week later**

"Morning Jo."Steve said as he walked through the doors and found her checking over the equipment.

"Morning."she replied, sitting up to give her back a stretch.

"How are you feeling this morning? Morning sickness has stopped bothering you?"he asked, sitting down at the computers.

"Yeah fine. No it hasn't been bothering me. Stop asking me questions, I am tired."she replied, sitting on the couch.

"Gee how many more months do we have left with Snappy."Steve said, sarcastically.

"Three months. Then I won't be back until is it 6 months old, that's when I can then put it in daycare."she said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yes!"he said, smiling.

"Shut up Steve." Jo said, walking into the change rooms.

"Okay Steve, what have you done to Jo to make her tell you to shut up?"Mike asked, coming through the doors.

"Nothing."he said quietly.

"Yeah right. You realise I will find out." he replied, sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I know. Fine I asked to many questions then I called her Snappy."Steve confessed.

Mike gave him a look.

"What! Don't look at me like that! I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself." Steve said, smiling.

"You do realise that I can get good payback?"Jo said, smirking, as she sat down.

"You will?" he said.

"Yeap. Watch your back."she said. "I'll be back soon. Doctor's appointment."

"See ya later." Mike said.


	5. Revenge and Naps

**8 and half months later**

"God I wish this baby would hurry up, its getting on my nerves."Jo complained, as she could barely stand up.

"Haha, at least you won't be able to get revenge on me."Steve said, smirking.

"Oh yes I will. Can you grab me a pen and a folder please?" she asked, smirking.

"Sure." he replied. Not knowing what he was grabbing, he picked up a fake spider instead.

" Arghh!"he screamed, dropping it and running to hide behind Mike's desk.

"Yes! Payback."Jo said, laughing as Mike walked through the door.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, trying to pry Steve out from under his desk.

"Just put a fake spider in the pen tin, and asked him to grab one for me."she said, smiling.

"You are so mean. I'm going to get you back."he replied, standing up.

"Ahh no you won't. Well not right now. Jo is in her last two months and can't do much, so you will have to wash the 4WD."Mike said.

"What." Steve whined.

"Sorry, but I can barely move right now."she said, standing up slowly. "I'll come outside and watch to make sure you do a good job but that's about it."

"Fine."he said, giving in, and helping her out the door.

**Outside in the hospital.**

"You comfy?"Steve asked, before he started washing the 4WD.

"Yes."she replied, sitting back and reading a book.

"Good."he said, getting started.

**An hour later**

"Steve how is the car washing coming along?"Mike asked, walkign outside.

"Good. What do you think Jo? Jo!" he said, turning around and finding her fast asleep with her book in her lap.

"Guess she couldn't stay awake."Mike said, waking her up. "Come one, let's get you inside."


	6. Tara Lee

**9 months**

"Hey Mike, where's Jo?" Steve asked, coming into HQ after his break.

"Up on the maternity ward. She went into labor about 15 mins ago. I was just about to head up there now."Mike answered, packing everything up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve said, walking to the lift with him.

"It didn't cross my mind."he replied,as they got in.

**Maternity Ward**

"Yeah. I'm looking for Jo Mathieson."Mike said at the nurses station.

"Yeah, room 308. Just wait outside until the doctor says you can go in." the nurse replied.

"Thank you."he said.

**4 hours later**

"Steve Taylor and Mike Vlasek. You can go in and see her now. But be quiet the baby is asleep." the doctor said, finally coming out of the room.

"Thankyou."Steve replied.

When they walked in they say Jo fast asleep and the little baby next to her. Gabby was at the foot of ehr bed, rubbing her hand.

"Gabby. What are you doing here?"Steve whispered.

"She asked me to come up and help her through the pain. What I didn't know was that she hada very tight death grip."Gabby replied.

"Well that's Jo for you."Mike said, sitting down.

Just then Jo started to stir.

"What's all this noise?"she mumbled.

"Sorry."they replied.

"It's fine." she said, sitting up.

"So what did you name her?" Gabby asked.

"Tara Lee." she replied, watching her daughter.

"Beautiful name." Gabby replied, as they watched the little bundle.

"You can hold her you know."Jo said, picking her up and handing her to Steve.

"She's has your hair, mouth, nose." Steve said, passing her onto Mike.

"Thanks." she replied.

"She's so cute. I don't want to give her back." Gabby said, just as the whole ED bundled into the room.

"Be quiet will ya. Stop pushing."they all said.

"Will you all shut up."Jo said, staring at them.

"Sorry. She is so cute." Charlotte exclaimed.

"Thanks."she replied.

"What's her name?" Claire asked.

"Tara Lee."Jo replied, as Tara Lee got handed around the ED staff and then back into her bed.

" We willljust go and let you get some rest."Frank said, as he could see Jo drifting off to sleep.


End file.
